Soul Eater OC Story
by Ignatuis Argetlam
Summary: OC's needed! This is a basic D.W.M.A. oc story, there will be barely any canon. My character needs friends, so I'm looking for 3 weapons and 2 Meisters. .-OPEN-. Send in OC's before all the spots are scooped up!
1. Form

My first D.W.M.A. OC story! It's pretty basic, so read on:

Rules:

-No guest submissions, I need to be able to speak with every submitter

-Your character is a student not God

-NO CANON CONNECTIONS, the story is non canon

-Be patient. I will contact you as soon as possible about your character.

-Don't flame.

-Not everyone is a punk rocker with combat boots and dyed hair. Please be original as possible with your character.

-As far as partners, I'm the authority. There's a place in the form where you can suggest your partner, as well as a choice to have me suggest partners for you.

Let's get it started, Shall we?

*= Optional, but encouraged

Date filled out:

-Basics-

Meister or Weapon:

Full name:

Nickname*: (include explanation and history of the name)

Sex:

Sexuality: (accepting gay, bi, etc.)

Age: (Be reasonable, you can't be 70 and fighting Kishins, let alone being a student)

Skin:

Eye color: (It is anime; I will accept pink, purple, red, etc.)

Hair Style: (It is anime; I will accept pink, purple, red, etc.)

Features*: (Ex, high cheekbones)

Weight/Height:

Build:

Distinguishable Marks*: (Ex, scars)

Clothes:

-Personality-

Overall Personality:

Theme Song*: (a song that sums up his or her personality)

Interests:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Vulnerabilities:

Priorities:

Philosophies*:

How they feel about themselves:

Past failure they wouldn't want to admit*:

-Relation-

Love interest: (Can pick an existing Character or a personality)

First Impression of my Character*: (listed underneath this form)

Things they like about him:

Things they dislike about him:

-Background-

Hometown/country:

Bio: (Five sentence minimum)

Family; (parents, siblings, close uncles or aunts, step or half siblings, heck even put children for all I care)

-Soul Matching-

(I will use this to help match up Partners)

Important Values:

Introvert or Extrovert:

Optimist or Pessimist:

Matches well with:

Other info that would help soul matching:

Would you like to suggest a partner for your character? If so, list him/her here: (If It's Mason, PM me)

Would you like me to run your partner by you before they are chosen:

*For Weapons

Weapon Form:

Abilities:

*For Meisters

Preferred Type of Weapon:

Abilities:

**My Character**

Date filled out: July 5th

Appearance: 1-bp-blogspot-com/-Qx-njOGBzUY/UHCVya3XQCI /AAAAAAAAAB0 (Add in spaces where the first 3 dashes are)

**-Basics-**

Meister or Weapon: Meister

Full name: Mason Alexander Marcotte

Nickname*: Clutch. He never got the hang of driving a standard

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Age: 16

Skin: Olive, lighter in the winter

Eye color: Deep, stormy grey

Hair Style: Brown, wavy, 3-4 inches long.

Features*: Sharp nose

Weight/Height: 6', 150 pounds

Build: Standard, even with his tall frame. He has no grace, he runs like a cow

Distinguishable Marks*: a thin scar running down his bottom lip where he split it

Clothes: red t-shirt underneath navy v-neck, loose blue jeans.

**-Personality-**

Overall Personality: He's kind, caring, honest, sincere and humble. He loves socializing with his friends, but doesn't like talking to large groups; even though he is a good public speaker he hates it. He has excellent manners ad treats everyone with respect, even if they don't deserve it. He can also be slightly stubborn at times.

Theme Song*: Turn it Up by Sonic Syndicate. It doesn't describe his personality but he is in love with it.

Interests: Strategy, problem solving, socializing in small groups, making people laugh/ cheering them up

Dislikes: Large crowds, not knowing people, people with spoiled attitudes, Americans who say "eh?" to make fun of him

Strengths: He is dedicated and loyal if you gain his trust. He is also a great fighter with his weapon even though he's not the most agile. Since he is dedicated, he trains hard.

Vulnerabilities: He trusts too quickly. The line between Friend and Foe is often hazy for him. He also pities easily, even to those who don't deserve it.

Priorities: Those he holds close to him, period. He also wants to find out what happened to his sister.

Philosophies*: "Did you hear about the florists sons? One's a budding genius and the other's a blooming idiot."

"Oh? You're American and you said eh to a Canadian? I'm sure your knowledge of Canadian culture is vast and knowledgeable, much unlike the ignorance of the rest of your country. First of all, your IQ is obviously not relevant to your age. Second of all, you are an idiot. Third of all, do you have ANY IDEA how many people have said the exact same thing you just did? You are the bane of originality, go step on a Lego."

How they feel about themselves: Slightly self conscious about his body since he doesn't really have muscles. He knows he is kind of bright but is humble about it

Past failure they wouldn't want to admit*: he never won an academic award, which was important in his family

**-Relation-**

Love interest: A talkative, bright girl who likes to laugh at his jokes, even if they aren't funny

First Impression of my Character*: When he first saw Mason, he was so surprised that he didn't talk for a whole year and a half

Things they like about him:

Things they dislike about him:

**-Background-**

Hometown/country: Victoria, Canada

Bio: He was raised in a privileged family, somewhere between upper and middle father was an entrepreneur and built everything out of nothing, he still greatly respects him for that. On a ship headed for Vancouver, he and his family were attacked by a Kishin. He escaped by jumping off of the side of the boat, but his family wasn't so lucky. He floated there helpless as he watched the Kishin tear apart his parents and eat their souls, as well as capture his sister. He swam to shore and met up with the D.W.M.A. students assigned to the task. Once they dealt with the Kishin, they brought him back to the academy where he began to attend.

Family:

Father-Marc Marcotte (deceased)- He respected him greatly but wishes he was more of a father to him, less of a business man

Mother- Natalie Marcotte (deceased) – she was a great women, kind, caring, honest; it's where Mason got lots of his good qualities from. She was the main parent figure in his life and he also misses her greatly

Sister- Valerie Marcotte (unknown)- They did everything together as children. But Valerie, being quite attractive, got a boyfriend quickly and began to drift away from Mason.

**-Soul Matching-**

Important Values: Caring, funny, honest

Introvert or Extrovert: Extrovert. Dare him to go 10 minutes without voicing his opinion.

Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist, but when he is in a bad mood he can turn into a pessimist

Matches well with: Girls. He's never dated and isn't a ladies' man, but he always found girls easier to get along with.

Other info that would help soul matching: His match would probably be similar to Tsubaki

Would you like to suggest a partner? If so, list him/her here: There are some specifics about his weapon I'll reveal to people who want to be his weapon, which I encourage!

Would you like me to run your partner by you before they are chosen: No! :D

***For Meisters **

Preferred Type of Weapon: Again, PM me if you want to be his weapon

Abilities: diddly squat, He's just a great fighter


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

Darkness reigned supreme on top of the Strait of Georgia. A lone ship sailed silently across the icy Pacific waters, daring to feel safe among Mother Nature's powerful force known as the ocean.

On deck of the small ferry boat, simple lanterns lit the deck. A single family was being charted across the water they were the only ones present on deck. The first was the tallest, dressed in a pitch black blazer invisible against the night and an air of authority about him. The second figure was shorter, and the air around her conflicted with the man's, being kind and relaxing. She smiled warmly, her pearly teeth glistening against the blackness. The last two were considerably younger, being siblings. The male was smiling and excited, enjoying the sea and its fresh air as always. The girls seemed distant, her eyes glazing, as if something heavy was on her mind.

"C'mon Valerie." The boy tugged his sister's sleeve, pulling her along with him. "Let's check out the lower deck."

"I don't know Mason; I'm not in the mood." The girl answered quietly, looking down. She held her left elbow in her right hand in a strange pose that screamed unease. The boy known as Mason stamped his foot against the wooden deck in frustration.

"You never want to do anything anymore! All you care about is your stupid boyfriend B-"A other-worldly sound sliced through the air, interrupting his now-meaningless conversation. The closest thing describable to it was a hiss, but it was different than that. Almost like wet stones sliding over each other, it sent every hair on their bodies at attention and kindled flames fear in their hearts, sending tingling sensations replaced warmth as that fire spread throughout their veins.

"Valerie." The mother turned to her daughter, serious. "Is that one of those Kis-"

"Did you hear-"The boy tried to ask, cutting off his mother but being cut off in return.

"Shhh!" His sister whirled his way and shushed him, her raven hair flying around her face. Everyone raised their heads to their highest extend, every sent available was on edge, waiting.

"Move!" His sister raised her right foot and kicked him in the chest Sparta-style, sending him flying. A black whip crackled across the place he had just been standing, leaving splintered wood and scorch marks on the wood deck. The boy's sneakers had missed it by near inches, saved on by his sister's quick thinking. The "whip: recoiled into darkness, disappearing.

"Scatter! It will confuse it!" The sister instructed, surprising everyone by calling the whatever-it-was an "it".

The shadows on the ship wavered, Mason looked around frantically. The lanterns could have easily performed that illusion by rocking, but they stood eerily still, even on the rough ocean.

Mason found himself flipping backwards, his limbs acting as if they were different people. His fingers reached back and brushed the wood deck, balancing his descent into a crouched position. He never considered himself coordinated; he could barely run like a normal person, how did he do that?

His eyes widened as the shadows themselves turned against the ship. They shot in a million directions at once at blinding speeds, like black lightning. He instantly realized it was one of these that had attacked him, not a whip. The shadows lashed out at everything in their vicinity. He watched as one sliced huge claw-marks into the deck, easily 5 meters long, as if it was jello. One of them lashed at his father, scoring a long gash across his torso. He reached out to his father as he stumbled back.

"Mason, no!" His father ordered with his precious final breaths, not wanting to put his only son in danger's wake. "Run! My time is done, but-"His father cried out in pain, he fell to the deck of the ship and writhed in agony. The large cut on his chest poured out blood past his arm's feeble attempt to staunch it.

Shadows shot out in every direction, completely unpredictable, it seemed impossible to be able to track their movements and further use the knowledge to dodge the harsh shadows.

Valerie causally backflipped, her body not at ease but simply because the action was simple to its trained muscles. She remained in a standing position as she backflipped, her hands stuck to her waist and sticking out. She descended slowly and perched herself on a railing with the ease of only someone who could fly. Meanwhile, the shadows tore apart the ship in their endless rage, sending flying debris everywhere. In their distraction, Valerie ran over to her brother. She did not want to abandon her mother, but she had run to the lower decks. If she tried to save her, she would leave Mason in harm's way, plus her mother was safer and farther away from the beast.

"Jump off now brother!" Se commanded; Mason didn't move, he stood frozen in horror. A large black figure rose from the depths of the sea, water dripping off of its hulking figure. Mason barely noticed his father's sudden disappearance, replaced by a flaming blue orb.

"It's your only chance!" His sister nearly begged, looking back from her mother and brother, both frozen in shock.

"Brother, I love you." He sister said simply before lunging forward and shoving her brother over the railing, sending him tumbling over the edge. He saw a blinding beam of light, along with a faint voice he could not make out as he hit the cold salt water.

"Speed shot!" The beam of light yelled. It was a human, a death weapon in fact. He shot over the water for over a mile before arcing, aiming for the boat deck. Valerie held out her hand, the beam of light met it, but in her hand was a golden bow and a quiver now strung over her back. They both shone with the brightness of a thousand bulbs, a beacon of hope in the seemingly hopeless situation.

"You're late Chris!" Valerie scolded, she knocked an arrow, which also glowed, and shot it into the middle of the towering form with no apparent shape. The arrow slipped into the figure, disappearing. It hastily reached with what was apparently an arm and grabbed the father's orb, engulfing that too.

"No time, INFERNOUS ARROW!" The bow, which could apparently talk, called out. The next knocked arrow glowed crimson, a magma pattern dancing across it. Valerie aimed and released it into the creatures eyes. The thing mumbled something unintelligible in a deep voice and the arrow stopped in mid-air, falling down. The shadow's returned in an instant and Valerie was forced to begin a delicate dance of survival.

She jumped and perched herself on the rail, luckily running down it towards her mother. A huge, climatic black orb materialized slowly form the floor, engulfing her mother before they could act. Valerie stood and watched as the monster ate her mother's soul, helpless.

"Chris, find my brother in the water." Valerie blurted out. A young boy with snow white hair appeared in the lantern gleam on the arrowhead.

"You can't be giving up already! What will happen to you!?" The boy demanded from his arrowhead projection.

"That was our best attack, we don't stand a chance. I'll hold it off, don't wait for me." Valier ordered firmly. She eyed the Kishin, trying to predict its next move.

"Valerie-"

"Go! Bring him to safety!" she threw the bow off of the boat, ending the discussion. Chris's last sight of Valerie was her rolling to the side, barely dodged a huge jet of shadow. The bow quickly turned into a human and looked around, finding a boy clinging to debris.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." He comforted as he swam over to the silent shivering boy. As he hugged the boy close to start another speed shot, a green glow came from his blazer.

"Well I'll be dammed." Chris smirked. His pin was glowing bright green.

**This is a slight AU, I have changed some things: - students are found by pins given to current students, which glow in an undiscovered Meister/weapon's presence.**

**-99 and one witch souls rank you up one star**

**-Abilities are simple attack techniques mastered throughout training, not a bunch of confusing soul stuff**


	3. Note!

Just a couple small notes:

- remember, NON CANON

-spend extra time to make your character interesting and unique

-To anybody I've PMed, I apologize for my bad spelling, I'm on my phone

The first winners have been chosen!

Congrats to "Marshall lee fan XD" and "Mr-Watch" your characters are the first team!


	4. Winners!

**I finally have all of the OC's I need! If you were chosen to be a minor OC, you were informed by PM. I also switched around the characters slightly, apologies. If you do not agree with your partner choice, let's be democratic and civilized. Message me and we can work something out.**

**Team 1**

**Hal Hansen**-Meister- A neutral pacifist. He likes to keep the peace, but knows his duty

Matched with:

**Jack "Joker" Ryans**-Weapon- A wild card, unpredictable. Obsessed with cards (especially jokers0, gambling, and chance

Why they match well? Jack is unpredictable and reckless, while Hal is more or less the opposite, cautious and a pacifist

**Team 2**

**Annie "Anna" Cardiac**-Weapon-Artistic and expressful, but has a scarred past

Matched with

**Lance "Phantom" Metalo**-Meister- A textbook geek. His enemy's ignorance is his greatest weapon though, he is an exceptional fighter and capable of advanced techniques.

Why they match well? Lance is an introvert, oblivious to his surroundings. Annie over-expresses herself. Annie taught him how to feel, while in return he has opened her up to his private world and taught him the ways of the introvert.

(Sorry, that sounded way better in my head XP)

**Team 3**

**Mason "Clutch" Marcotte**-Meister- A gentleman, honest, kind, humble, and a strategist, but trusts to easily. The line between friend and foe is a hazy one.

Matched with

**Zoey Parkins**-Weapon- loud, proud, sarcastic, and she's announcing it to the world. If she has an opinion on something, you won't need to ask her for it.

And

**Naomi Parkins**-Weapon- Shy, slightly insecure, jealous of her sister's Introvert-ness.

Why they match well? Mason and Zoey are talkative and full of opinions, while he and Naomi are shyer around people they don't know. Also more reasons, will reveal later.


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up kid." A boot lightly tapped Mason Marcotte's side in an attempt to pull him from the _extremely _enjoyable thing known as sleep. They were currently in Chris's campus dormitory; Mason was on the rug in the exact place he had passed out from exhaustion the previous night.

"What reason is there to wake up? Who is waiting for me when I get out of bed?" Mason grumbled, shoving his face into his pillow. He was currently in an extremely depressed mood, only yesterday the ship his family was occupying was attacked by a creature (Chris had told him it was called a _Kishin_) He had watched his mother and father fall to the creature's nearly godly power. His sister's fate was currently unknown to him. That was his last shred of hope that his sister survived. She was fighting the unmatchable creature when Chris had fled with Mason.

"You know I always assumed you were my sister's boyfriend?" Mason chuckled, although still failing to cover up his grief. "You were all she talked about when she came back from that academy of her's; I never would have thought you were actually her longbow." In the same eventful previous night, Chris had given Mason a brief explanation of what was happening.

From what Mason got out of it, Kishins monsters that used to be humans, some humans can turn into weapons, and they team up with humans who are good at wielding them, called meisters. Together they fought monsters and ate them or something like that. His sister was a meister, (And apparently talented on that note) and Chris had been her weapon, a longbow.

"Look kid, I know what you're going through." Chris crouched down to Mason's level, deciding on a different approach to waking him up. "I lost my family to a Kishin too, we attract them; it's not our fault. Today I'm taking you to the only one hundred percent safe place in the world for meisters and weapons, the D.W.M.A."

"D.W.M.A.?" Mason inquired automatically. He raised his head off of the uncomfortable floor, now a little interested.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's where your sister went and it's where I go. It's an academy where you learn to fight those things." _Learn to fight? In a school?_ Mason got up into a cross-legged position, his full attention now focused on Chris. _That sounds awesome._

"I thought you would like that! I think you'll enjoy yourself. It's filled with kids your age. Together you train, attend classes, you get your own dorm, you can get a weapon partner, and there's _plenty_ of pretty girls." Chris smirked at the last comment, adding in a lower voice. "Its anime too, I'd be surprised if you found a girl with C's."

"I don't have anything to wear..." Mason said with disappointment, looking down at his tattered clothed, he was still wearing the ones from the crash.

"Here." A red shirt, blazer, and simple pants landed in a pile on Mason's cross legged lap. "Wear a uniform of mine for today."

"Why did Chris have to be shorter than me?" Mason leaned forward and inspected his too-small dress pants which revealed his white socks. He pulled them hem of them down, but to no avail, they shot back up into place. He was standing on the steps of the school, Chris being long gone. He simply s

hook hi

s head and continued up the s

tairs, there was nothing he could do about it anyway.

Right now, he was standing on a large platform accessed by a long line of white steps which he had just finished climbing, revealing the large Academy.

The school had a huge mix of large black towers and spires, enormous candles poking out of circumference of the building, but The Academy's most distinguishing feature were the three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull was the largest, and had three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes in a very creepy manner. The skulls on the side were smaller and lacked spikes. The impressive towers were decorated with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask, while the roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in colour.

Mason had to forcibly shake himself out of his daze, he needed to get in the school, but where were the entrances? After a little looking, he had to chuckle at their placements. The doors of the school were the teeth of the largest skull. He walked up to the entrances and took a casual stance, carefully planning out his first impression he put his hands in the pocket of his blazer and put the friendliest look he could muster on his face, reached for the door, and _BAM!_

"Right this way students, we will have the assembly outside today." A strange looking black _thing_ ignored the large object the swinging door had hit and made his way outside. The door slowly swung back, revealing Mason stuck against the wall, his limbs flung out.

"_Ow.._." Was all that he said, his body slowly peeling off the wall and landing in a pile on the ground. He watched as a huge crowd of people filed out of the school. He quickly got onto his feet and slipped into the crowd, unnoticed. Mason always hated crowds; there were just _too many _people. Some hated him, even more didn't care, some found him rude, some found him nice, some found him humble, how was he supposed to keep track of everyone and socialize according to their views of him? Mason looked at his sneakers and sighed, he would need to just not talk for the next little while, if that was possible.

The crowd suddenly stopped, the strange man had stopped and walked out to the platform to address the whole crowd. Mason quickly pushed to a place in the front, mere meters from the marble wall closing in the platform, so he would be able to hear him.

"Alright students, we will now begin. I am Lord Death, the Grim Reaper, but also the head of the school." Mason's jaw nearly hit the floor, he was Death!? He lost a portion of his speech as he pondered it.

The man seemed to have a black cloak strung around him, with only a single leg sticking out the bottom. He spoke in a high-pitched, almost bubbly, high strung voice, the exact opposite of what he expected. How could that _thing _be the Grim Reaper?He quickly ended his judgement, deciding the speech was probably important.

"-Will act as your advisor for your first time here. Now, split up and we will begin the workshops as planned." The crowd instantly split into two columns, knowing where to go. Mason quickly spotted a person and quickly shuffled over to him.

"How do I know where to go?" he quickly whispered. The person was lazily leaning against the marble wall, his eyes glazed. They slowly moved and landed on Mason, studying him momentarily.

"I'm guessing you're new?" The man wore a blazer and dress pants, similar to Mason. His skin was a pale white with two different eyes set into it, one deep blue and the other jade green. He had shoulder length, dark blonde hair and after a moment, Mason decided he was two inches shorter than the man. If he had to guess, he would say the man was 18. He was too old to be a student, then what was he? Both of his eyes flashed blue momentarily, the man didn't seem to notice as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette.

"You're a meister kid." He said simply, as if it was written on his forehead. He flipped the cigarette into his mouth with ease and covered it from the wind as he struck the lighter. He pulled away and shoved the lighter into his pocket, a thin line of smoke trailing from the cigarette.

"You've got some interesting wavelengths kid." The cigarette hung from his lower lip as he spread his arms along the wall. The pin on his blazer reflected light into Mason's eye, making him notice the four stars on it. After taking a puff, he pulled out the smoke and gestured at Mason with it.

"Here kid." He threw him a small nametag with the label _Meister_. "I'm going to keep up with you; there's something... different about you. I want to see where you end up." Mason quickly, but politely, excused him and slipped into the crowd away from the creepy man.

"Creepy much? At least he told me where I need to go."Mason inspected the white nametag. He tried to pin it on, but found it had something on the back. He flipped it over to find a skull pin with a single gold star. He didn't know where they were all supposed to get one, but everyone but him had it on, so he quickly pinned on both objects before finding the _Meister_ line and joining them.

"What are we doing?" He asked after lightly tugging on a boy's sleeve. He turned to him; the first thing he noticed was his eyes. They were different colors like the older boy, but his were blue and white. His white eye was cloudy, as if he was blind in it.

His hair was wavy, red and shoulder-length and he had glasses. His clothes seemed nerdy, a generic gaming shirts and loose black pants as well as an out-of-place checkered bowtie.

"Can I help you?" He said calmly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on here? I'm lost." The boy adjusted the messenger bag slung over his shoulder before responding in a bland voice,

"Their doing workshops which involve teaming up Meisters and weapons to test for any soul wavelengths reaction, supervised by staff of course. Find the person with the same number as you on their pin." The boy simply turned and melted back into the shuffling crowd before Mason could ask his name.

He took of his white skull pin and flipped it over; finding that carved into the back in fancy cursive was _19_.

"Hey! You're the other 19!" A high pitched voice called out from beside him. He turned and looked down, _waaaaay_ down, to see the shortest teenager ever hopping up and down in excitement. She had to be 4 feet tall, but she looked her age at least.

"Yay, hi to you too." Mason smiled weakly and nodded. "Um, what kind of weapon do you turn into?"

"A whip!" She stated excitedly. She glowed bright blue and jumped into Mason's hand, morphing into a whip. He was so surprised he nearly dropped her. This was the girl? If her body turned into it, what part was he grabbing right now? Ewwww.

He decided to give it a chance; he crowd had dispersed enough so that now he had some room. He threw forward thee whip before pulling it back quickly, making an ear splitting _CRACK!_

His memories surged forth on their own accord. _Black shadows flying through the air, falling into cold water, shadows hitting his father and-_

"No!" He dropped the whip and bent over, covering his ears. _Not_ the weapon for him. "I'm sorry, I can't," was all he answered to the girl's confused look. He pushed through the crowd, wanting to get away.

All around meisters and weapons were already teaming up. Apparently there was no limit to what people could turn into, because he saw a huge variety. One kid was swinging around a blue scythe 3 times his size, a girl was jumping around with an electric-yellow sabre, another girl tested a red basted sword for weight, and he even saw a boy with a shotgun.

"How will we find _two_ open Meisters? Everyone's already taken..." He heard complaining in the crowd to his left. Although he couldn't track the voice, it was right. All around kids were high-fiving or fist pumping in celebration and taking off their nametags, showing they had found their partner.

"Oh no! We have different numbers!" A second voice complained, apparently to the first. "No meisters want two weapons-"

"I'll take you up on that." Mason interrupted, finally finding his way through the crowd.

"Huh?" the first voice answered, but this time it was accompanied by a visible person. They were two girls that had to be sisters, for they looked quite alike. Both had turquoise hair, one ad it in a high ponytail, the other had it in twin braids.

"I'd be happy to try and dual wield, as long as it helps you out." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders lightly. A brown and yellow set of eyes twinkled in excitement and relief.

"Awesome!" Ponytail exclaimed, raising both of her arms in the air.

"_Thank you_." Twin-braids added in a quite tone.

"So how does this-"Mason was cut off by both of them turning into energy. Ponytail turned yellow, while the other one was a beige-hazel. The energy gathered around both of his hands before lengthening and materializing into two mirrored weapon.

At first glance, they seemed like a lowercase "d" and "b". He was holding onto the long part, the semi-circles acting as hand guards. The outer edges of them were decorated with nine teeth-looking spikes, and down the blade there was a large hook.

"Down here!" he heard from somewhere around his pocket. He looked down to find it was his sword was talking. He raised it to his eye to find a reflection of Ponytail in the blade. He checked over his shoulder, but she wasn't there. It was true, she was _inside_ the weapon. The reflection of the girl giggled uncontrollably at his confusion.

"So is..." Mason trailed off before raising the other hook sword to his face, finding Twin-braids giggling lightly as well. How much of a fool he must have looked like, sitting their talking to two swords, holding them in front of him and staring at them like they had three heads.

"Hello there..." Mason gulped, not knowing what else to say. "This is... strange."

Both of them burst out in more laughter.

"What's weird about it?" Twin-braids asked. He looked around, he was in a city after all, there had to be people living here. Apparently, this morphing-thing was specific to this city. _This must be completely normal to some people, they must live here._

"Well, err, it's nice to meet both of you, steel and human forms."Mason furrowed his bows and pursed his lips, but nodded at the blades. "Mason Marcotte, I'd shake your hand but I might cut myself.

"Zoey Parkins, at your service!" Ponytail exclaimed loudly.

"I'm her sister, Naomi." The other one stated again, quietly, and waved.

"You again." A familiar voice called out.

"_Well aren't I popular today_." Mason muttered and turned around. A thick boy that had to be 6' 4" stood their smirking. He was leaning against a blood-red claymore, its tip stuck in a crack in the marble. I gulped audibly at his sight. I held my two new, albeit temporary, weapons at my side and did my best to look tough.

"What can I help you with?" I stared at him hard. He smirked confidently and adjusted his lean on his large sword. The light caught it right and it revealed an equally bulky man in its red blade.

"How about a fight? Nothing big, just a lil' skirmish." His sword asked. The meister's large muscles and bald head made him look like either a fat Gollum or a thumb.

"What do you guys think?" Mason held both swords away from his body, the two girls instantly appeared. The ponytail's usually sarcastic and confident face turned hard, as well as her sisters. A short nod served as her answer.

"Let's do it." I muttered. I leaned both swords against the marble wall momentarily. Not wanting to ruin Chris's uniform, I draped my black blazer over it and picked up the swords again.

He knew what the large boy thought; he was scrawny and wouldn't be able to hold his weapons right. He was actually right, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Wait, wasn't that the point? Never mind that, his only chance was to outsmart him.

"AAARRRGG!" The much larger meister raised the hgue swordf and charged at him.

Full name: Parkins

Nickname*:

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Age: 14

Skin: Normal for a japanese descent.

Eye color: dark brown

Hair Style: It is a darker blue and reaches a little past her chest and it is tied up in twin braids leaving spiked bangs to go across her face.

Features*:

Weight/Height: 5'6, 140

Build: She's curvy, way more than her sister. She's skinny but reaches from C to D cup.

Distinguishable Marks*:

Clothes: Tight white tanktop,

-Personality-

Overall Personality: -Voices her opinion OFTEN

Theme Song*: Sarah smiles

Interests:

Dislikes: Being excluded,

Strengths: She can run into situations without thinking. She is loud

Vulnerabilities: She's insecure with her body and jealous of how her sister can voice her opinions anytime she wants and Naomi has to be comfortable with the situation or the people to do so, even then she might not voice her full opinion just a safe one.

Priorities: getting the mission done quickly and as less messily as possible, well as long as they don't get in trouble. She doesn't care fully on grades but she will never get anything below a C in a class.

Philosophies*:

How they feel about themselves: She compares herself to a lot of people, she feels like she's normal nothing special, she's not good at anything and her grades are normal. She feels plain.

Past failure they wouldn't want to admit*: There's not a lot she won't admit just to get a laugh out of people. She's willing to laugh at herself.

-Relation-

Love interest: (Can pick existing Character or a personality):She's usually into that nerdy/scrawny type but she is kind of a romantic and will have a crush on a wide-variety of boys. Even if they're jerks she'll find a reason to like them if she thinks they're intrested in her.

First Impression of my Character*: (listed underneath this form): She instantly had a crush on him even though she tries to treat him like a brother, if he was nice to her but might outgrow it, depends how long they were partners and if someone came along. IShe only likes one person at a time.

Things they like about him:He's nice, he's trusting and he just seems like the guy

Things they dislike about him:How he voices his opinions reminds her of her sister

-Background-

Hometown/country:Japan

Bio: (Five sentence minimum) mother was nice and caring but her father was extremely strict and had strong opinions. She didn't go up against her father because she was afraid of him, when he went after her, her mother and her sister "protected" her, she can't really stand up for herself because of her father. She had a normal life besides that, a good relationship with her mother and sister. She didn't get the best grades and failed at most things. How she got into the academy was that her mother was a weapon and they expected their daughters to be. This was her perfect chance for her and her sister to leave her over controlling father and go their own way, which she did. Her parents divorced a month after they went into the academy.

Family; (parents, siblings, close uncles or aunts, step or half siblings, heck even put children for all I care)  
Father  
Mother  
Older Sister

-Soul Matching-

(I will us this to help match up Partners) I'm going to skip this, if u want me to fill this out just tell em

Important Values:

Introvert or Extrovert:

Optimist or Pessimist:

Matches well with:

Other info that would help soul matching:

Would you like to suggest a partner? If so, list him/her here: (If It's Mason, PM me)

Would you like me to run your partner by you before they are chosen:

*For Weapons

Weapon Form: The hook sword

Abilities: Nothing besides turn into a weapon. I can try to create the soul resonance if you want.

*For Meisters

Preferred Type of Weapon: (Ranged, Melee, etc.)

If you like her, i'll send in her sister. If you don't like her, don't be shy and tell me, okay? Seriously I have my own OC story, you can tell me if you don't like her or you want to change something. I won't cry.

Abilities:


End file.
